The new cousins Remake
by kawaiishelbi
Summary: When the Cena's get visitors they suspect something .But heres the question? Why are they after Kiki(sorry not good with summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone as you may have noticed I'm doing a remake with The new cousins because I was reading it and it SUCKED so and I didn't have time to fix it so I decided to do a remake ,this time it will be longer so please enjoy and review!**

**Normal POV**

"As you made of noticed I called you in for a reason my sons"Why did you call us "I decided since you spend too much time in the house ,you'll be sent to stay with one of your family members "

"WHAT !,but we don't even know who they are they could be enemies "Ayato answered

"Now Ayato I know you don't know them but here's of video of what they look like".They looked at the white screen

**The song is pretty girl swag by Ciara and the video is The Diabolik lovers intro**

**_Ayyy Ayyy Kiki Ayyy_**

**_Pretty girl swag coming 3..2..1_**

**_Dis right here is my swag All the boys all on me damn_**

**_Ev-ry Body pay attention Dis right here is my .._**

**_Pretty girl swag _**

**_Pretty girl swag_**

**_Pretty girl swag_**

**_Pretty girl swag_**

**_Boys on my sh#t when I pretty girl swag ,boys love my sh#t when I pretty girl swag_**

**_Pretty girl swag_**

**_Pretty girl swag _**

**_Pretty girl swag_**

**_Pretty girl swag_**

**_Get out the wayyy KIKI commin through 30 inches on my jeep still were ridin like a coup_**

**_We got nuthin to prove this is what we do think Im in da game when they see the bottom of our shoe_**

**_(Louis Vuitton)_**

**_And dats just how Im paid you can find me on the stage all day don't you know I go harrrd_**

**_Givenchy on my shades Im the girl round the way still the princess of the A hey!_**

**_Dis right here is my swag,All the boys all on us damned _**

**_Ev try Bo my pay attention Dis right here is my_**

**_Pretty girl swag_**

**_Pretty girl swag _**

**_Pretty girl swag_**

**_Pretty girl swag_**

**_Boys on our sh#t when we pretty girl swag _**

**_Boys love my sh#t when I pretty girl swag_**

**_Pretty girl swag_**

**_Pretty girl swag _**

**_Pretty girl swag _**

**_Pretty girl swag_**

**_Boys on our sh#t when we pretty girl swag boys love our sh#t when we pretty girl swag_**

**_AYE_**

After the video was done the brothers was so surprised."Oh heres your plane tickets and there address ,I already discussed with there mom and your plane will be leaving in 2 hours,so good luck"The Sakamaki's left leaving a glare at there father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone please enjoy The new cousins and I'll post a new chapter for in the woods tommorow so enjoy and review**

"Oh come on Reiji She has good taste"Laito whined. "No Laito were not trying to draw attention to ourselves".

"So where is there house?"Ayato asked."Right here,greenpark road"Shu answered. As soon as they got to the street they noticed there was alot of fairy's,Werewolfs,humans,ghost,and other creatures ."Woah this is freaky"Ayato said with surprised voice"Ok so this is the house"They stopped at a white and black mansion.

Ayato was about to open the door when a hand swatted his."Its impolite to just walk in there ,you have to knock or simply ring the doorbell"Tch"Ayato muttered .Reiji was about to ring the doorbell when the door opened by itself.

The walked in ."Looks like no ones home better turn back and go-"Now hold on a second Laito, the man said we have to stay here,to get to know them"Oh whats the point ,We would've got to know them if they came to our house"Laito kept on walking until he saw a little girl sleeping on the couch.

She had light brown hair braided into 2.A white shirt that said "Deal with it" in bold green jeans ,green and black Nikes ,and a cap that said "BOSS".

Laito when over to to the little girl ."Laito where are you going?"Reiji asked "Shh,she's sleeping"Laito hushed" Nfu~she looks so cute when she's sleeping "Laito caressed on her cheek"I wonder what her blood taste like "Kanato asked

Laito was about to bite her when a hand grabbed his wrist."What in the hell are you doing to my sister"Then the little girl woke up."Oh my god ! Can yall shut the fuck up!"W-What the hell"Laito little boy started to smell his arm,"Mm he's smells like barbecue sauce"I wonder does he taste like steak"Laito didn't bother to move because while the twins were sniffing him,he felt like he should just let them do twins was about to bite him until a voice interrupted. "Luke ,Kasey what are you doing?"a voiced asked.

"Crap its Kadie "Luke complained "God damnit"Kasey cursed."What have I've been telling you both,This hall is to greet guest not eat lucky I didn't grabbed my belt and whooped your asses"Well damn that was dull,I guess we can let you go"they let go of Laito."Excuse me"Kadie turned around to see a black hair boy with fuschia eyes and glasses."Oh You must be sakamaki Reiji "Indeed our father said we was supposed to live here and that you are our cousins"He said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Oh yes,please follow me ,David ,Mark, Lucy,Mary please take their luggage please"they grabbed their luggage's and headed to twins kept on glaring at them and they sooned followed.

**In the living room**

"So now that you came into our house you must tell us how did you get in and tell us about yourselves "

"Indeed well-"then everyone heard a giggle"Really is it true we have cute cousins!"The little girl jumped of the stairs and landed safely on the couch .The little girl with black hair and pink eyes licked Laito's cheek."Mm he taste like strawberry's "I want to taste too"another voice said.A little girl with brown hair and blue eyes licked Laito's cheek."Wow he is sweet"Why the fuck are yall licking people "Oh come on sis you gotta admit he taste good don't you agree Melissa?"she nodded

"Hey you guys"a girl with brown hair and blue eyes"Ayy whats up Marina"Kadie gave Marina a hug."Hello everyone Im Kiki "she said cheerfully. "Ok allow us introduce ourselves, the oldest is Kiki ,Marina and I are the second oldest, The quads are Luke,Kasey,Melissa, and Katrina"We already know yall so Melissa please escort them to their rooms "she nodded.

**well thats it ill make one for into the woods and bye**

**Xoxox **


	3. Chapter 3

**hey everyone I wanted to say im very sorry for not posting any chapters because I was testing ,but now its over so please enjoy .**

It was early in the morning and the sakamaki's were knocked after Melissa was showing them the whole house.

**Ayato's dream**

_"Im gonna get you!"the young Ayato's said. "Your never gonna catch me "the little girl laughed. Ayato and his little friend were playing in the front yard,when his friend got back the school. Then the little girl fell._

_"Are you alright? "He asked her. She started to sob. "Don't cry Kiki- chan "Ayato kneeled down to her knee and licked the wound._

_"Arigato Aya -chan"she smiled. _

**Ayato' s Pov **

I gasped in shock of the dream I had .It was weird me and that girl Kiki were little and like she fell .I hate this place ,"old man you better hurry up god Damnit !"I shouted out loud..

"Why are you cursing "a voice asked me .I looked up and saw that little girl Katrina staring at me ."Tch, why should I tell you ,your just a kid"I scolded her .I then felt a kick in the stomach ."WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO!,IM KATRINA CENA AND I WONT TOLERATE YOUR ATTITUDE TOWARDS ME!"she screamed. She was about to punch me when someone came in ."Katrina thats enough"I noticed it was Kadie ,she was holding Katrina's arm."Go wait outside with the others "she told her ."The little girl jumped off my bed and ran to god who knows what,while glaring at me.

"Sorry about that she just gets a little cranky when other people tell her what to do "."Oh and here the clothes I found in your suitcase "

"What they hell were you doing in my suitcase !"I yelled."To get you some clothes,dumbass !"she throwed my clothes and when I took them off of my face ,she was gone .Well I better get dressed.

**Inside the limo Ayato's Pov **

Kadie made me sit next to her ,after i called her sister coconut.I mean its not my fault that her chest is that big .So im guessing that their all siblings. They dont talk much to eachother.

"Yo bro whats on your mind today"

I looked up and saw Luke staring at me with an evil smile."W-What the hell "

"You got a lot of nerve being rude to my sister like that "

"NANI! Your sister scared the shit out of me !"I yelled."Thats enough you two!"Luke and I gazed at Kadie "Luke hes your cousin ,please be nice "she said with a stern tone ."And you guys"she threw me and my brothers some cranberry juice.

"Whats this for?"I asked."Oh you'll find out".This place is weird.


End file.
